


Elec Man's Motorcycle REBOOT

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aayala gets Elec Man a motorcycle for their anniversary. REBOOT OF MY WATTPAD STORY ONESHOT. Elec Month 3/? Completed works for Elec Month! Day 3  of Elec Month.
Relationships: Elec Man/Aayala





	Elec Man's Motorcycle REBOOT

**PLEASE DON’T REPUBLISH MY WORK IN ANY SHAPE, THING OR FORM!** **  
** **IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO MY WORKS PLEASE DM ME, I WILL TELL YOU IF IT'S OK!** **  
** **ARCHIVE WARNINGS:** None **  
** **SHIP PAIRINGS:** ElecMan/Aayala **  
** **RATING:** G **  
** **CHARACTERS:** Elec Man, Aayala Valentine

**_Elec Man’s Motorcycle REBOOT_ **

Aayala sat at her desk tippity tapping her pencils thinking of the perfect Anniversary gift to give to her beloved Elec Man they’ve been dating for several years now and if anythings that bad she wanna make sure Elec Man has the best Anniversary ever created. She got up and decided to walk to the most least place she’ll think of, the Motorcycle store. 

She looks around for a bike to catch her eye, Elec Man was pretty snobby wanting what he can’t have. So she got him a niche bike that looked beautiful and adorable. It was after all; a bike littered with Electric Bolts, hope he liked it. Before she bought it she took it out for a test drive and it drove pretty well. 

She bought it for 200 zenny and got to Elec Man’s room, he was busy playing the guitar.

“Elec Man I got you something for our Anniversary!” 

He got up and saw the Motorcycle and hugged her. 

**_A/n: Sorry for the Rush wanted to get this out that much. I was also tired when writing this so spelling errors yay!_ **


End file.
